Battle scars
by Marcuerva
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cosette se hubiera enamorado de Eponine en lugar de Marius?


**Tengo que decirlo, me encanta esta pareja y no vi ningún fic en español de ellas. Probablemente nadie lo lea, pero si alguien lo hace, le agradecería que me dijera que tal. Así no me desanimo pensando que soy la única que las shippea en estos lados del mundo!.**

-¡Eponine!... 'ponine!, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La voz molesta y cantarina de Marius llegó a mis oídos e hizo que me tapara aun más la cara con las sabanas de la cama.

-'Ponine, ¿qué haces?, ya es completamente de día. Tienes que despertarte.

Un débil gruñido escapó de mi garganta en señal de respuesta mientras sentía como Marius se sentaba a mi lado y me tocaba delicadamente el hombro. Gruñí una vez más de mala gana ante el contacto y me corrí para que me quitara su mano de encima. Había vuelto a beber la noche anterior más de lo debido y no andaba de ánimo para que Marius viniera y me contara sus enormes planes de gloria y hazaña que todos sabíamos que iban a fracasar siquiera antes de que empezaran. Pero aun así cumplía el rol de buena amiga y lo escuchaba pacientemente, haciéndole creer que de verdad me interesaba como construir una barricada o de la importancia que tenía ser una de las cabezas de la "revolución". Pero hoy no estaba de humor para eso, y al parecer él no pareció notarlo… como siempre.

Que poco él veía, que poco sabía.

Él que se crió en una cuna de oro, que nunca le faltó nada. Que nunca supo lo que es el dolor de pasar hambre, o la tristeza de estar solo. Que nunca sintió la desolación de ser abandonado, o el amargo sabor de ser rechazado.

No odiaba a Marius, claro que no, él era mi fiel amigo. Pasábamos casi todos los días juntos y no existía momento en el que no intentara ayudarme con mis problemas aunque yo no se lo pidiera. Pero incluso así había tantas cosas en él que me desagradaban tanto... Su ingenuidad, su inocencia, su compasión… eso que podría tener a miles de chicas suspirando a sus pies, y que a mí me molestaba terriblemente. Me molestaba que tuviera todos esos ideales honestos y justos, pero a la vez tan irreales e inalcanzables. Y por sobretodo me molestaba saber que secretamente yo anhelada lo mismo, aunque siempre le dijera que no valían la pena. No hubo un solo momento en que mis comentarios negativos o pesimistas le quitaran la sonrisa de su rostro. _"Ya verás 'ponine, ya verás… algún día nuestros hijos sabrán que hemos muerto luchando para poder dejarles un mundo mejor a ellos". _Solía decir cada vez que empezábamos a discutir al respecto, y cada vez que decía eso terminábamos la discusión. No porque él hubiera ganado, sino porque el nudo en mi garganta nunca me dejaba responder.

Igualmente, si de algo estaba segura era de que no iba a tener hijos. Si no podía alimentarme bien a mí misma, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con otro ser humano?. Además, nunca había estado enamorada de verdad. Todas mis relaciones se limitaban a una noche de placer, una semana como mínimo si la época era un poco mejor y no tenía tanta hambre.

-Necesito que la encuentres.

Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que Marius llevaba ya un largo tiempo hablándome y yo no le había prestado atención.

-¿A quién?

Marius hizo un gesto de reproche mientras se levantaba de la cama y me dedicaba una de las miradas que yo más odiaba antes de marcharse de la pieza sin hacer ruido. Me acomodé en la cama cerrando los ojos, rogando a que el sueño volviera a dejarme inconsciente una vez más, mientras intentaba que la mirada llena de lástima de Marius se borrara de mi cabeza.

Después de lo que fueron horas ese mismo día me desperté con el ánimo un poco más calmado y fui a hablar con Marius. Él ya había vuelto a su humor usual como de costumbre, y volvió a contarme con buena gana la historia de una chica de la que se enamoró pero que no sabía el nombre ni donde vivía… y ahí es donde entraba yo en la ecuación.

Marius nunca me pidió ayuda con sus mujeres, y eso mayormente se debía a que no tenía ninguna. Así que pensé que si esta chica era tan importante como para que él quisiera mandarme a mí a buscarla, valía la pena salir a buscarla.

Después de todo, no me era difícil encontrar a las personas. Al ser descarada y tener unos padres estafadores, tenía un montón de malas conexiones a las cual sacarle provecho.

Sin embargo, por cosas del destino o de la vida (o de las muchas botellas de vino que me volteaban por día), a ella me llevó semanas encontrarla. No fue hasta una tarde fría de otoño que Marius vio pasar al viejo hombre que la acompañaba aquel día y me ordenó seguirlo. Quise desobedecerlo solo para verlo enfurecido un rato, pero si no lo seguía nunca se iba a cansar de reprochármelo y todavía no creía que existiera alcohol lo suficientemente fuerte que me hiciera soportar ver a Marius "y su corazón lleno de amor" lloriqueando por su torturado amor.

Así que lo seguí.

Cuando la lluvia golpeando mi cara me despertó de golpe supuse que debí haberme quedado dormida en algún momento mientras esperaba fuera de aquella casa enrejada.

-¿Estás bien?

Una voz dulce y suave –muy distinta a alguna que haya oído antes- me hablaba mientras intentaba que la neblina dejada por el sueño y la lluvia se esfumara.

-¿Qu-qué? -Mi voz sonó patética y ronca en comparación de la suya, tan angelical.

-Estabas durmiendo aquí fuera y no quería despertarte, pero ahora que ha empezado a llover…

Aproveché para enderezarme mientras me arreglaba el pelo y me pasaba una mano por la cara, eliminando las gotas que dejaba la lluvia a su paso.

-¿Llevo mucho tiempo aquí?

-Unas cuantas horas, sí.

-Joder, es hora de que largue el jodido alcohol de una puta vez.

Fue entonces cuando se río por primera vez que me fijé atentamente en ella. Sus dos ojos celestes me miraban con total desaprobación, pero había una pequeña sonrisa asomando por la comisura de su boca que hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado en mi pecho. Parecía la típica chica que iba a la iglesia y que nunca en su vida había dicho ni hecho nada malo, pero que por dentro deseaba hacerlo algún día. Era rubia y de una tez blanca que probablemente hasta la misma luna envidiaría, y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba mirándola más tiempo del acostumbrado.

-Si quieres, puedes pasar por esta noche.

Asentí sin preámbulos mientras seguía mirándola descaradamente. Sí, la sutileza nunca había sido lo mío.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a su casa, me frené en seco y tomé su mano bruscamente. Noté como tembló ante mi áspero contacto pero pretendí no notarlo.

-¡Espera!… ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

La sentí dudar bajo mi agarre, pero seguí sin soltarla.

-Te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo.

-Eponine –Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia- no tiene nada de gracia.

-Eponine –repitió, como saboreándolo en su boca durante un rato. –creo que es un hermoso nombre. El mío es Cosette.

Sonreí con ternura mientras la dejaba ir. _"Ni la mitad de hermoso que el tuyo", pensé_ mientras entraba a la casa con ella, dejando la carta de Marius tirada donde había estado dormida antes.

Bueno, el final no estuvo muy bueno porque tenía sueño ahah si alguien quiere que lo continúe, me avisa… de todas formas tengo planeado hacerlo.


End file.
